ENDLESS STORY
by chibi-Nao
Summary: Heiji, Kazuha, Shinichi and Ran are graduated from high school, they're studying in the same college in Tokyo [File 5: losin' Teitan Couples Competition]
1. File 1: Life in Tokyo

**ENDLESS STORY**

Disclaimer: All the Detective Conan characters are belonged to Aoyama Gosho, YTV, and Shonen Sunday.

**File 1: Life in Tokyo**

Hattori Heiji, 19, a soon-to-be college student, was sleeping peacefully in his bed. It was still early spring, and a bit cold for our Detective of the West, so he decided to move towards the source of warmth. He was holding a large pillow, really warm, soft and comfortable. He moved his head towards the most comfortable spot of the pillow, where he could even breathe in a sweet scent. It was softer than normal, and he could feel the rhythmic movement of breathing from the pillow. The logical mind of Heiji started to wake up, 'a pillow shouldn't be breathing and I don't remember that my bed had such a large pillow there.' He opened his eyes slowly, and then he thought that he saw someone in his arms. He blinked his eyes again, and he could see a clear image of a girl in his arms. "I must be dreaming," thought Heiji. His left arm was still embracing the "pillow", so he rubbed his eyes with his right hand. He could not believe what he saw in his eyes, it was Kazuha that he was holding in his arms.

"Kazu-" he was about to exclaim loudly, but managed to cover his mouths with his hands. All his sleepiness had gone; he stared at Kazuha's sleeping face and started to think what had happened. But his concentration could only just last for a while, after he had discovered that a sleeping Kazuha could look so sweet. She was wearing a sleeveless top and a pair of short pants as her sleepwear. Unfortunately, after a long night, her top had managed to unfasten a few buttons on it. He thought that something pink had just managed to escape from her sleepwear.

Gulps! Did he just swallow his saliva down his throat? His mind started wondering elsewhere, 'where was the comfortable spot that he had just slept on?' He then shook his head hard, so that any pervert thoughts could just escape his mind as well. "Oh well, let me think about why we're sleeping together on this queen size bed."

**XoXo**

All this was started due to a decision he had made a few months before, he decided to apply for Teitan University in Tokyo. He had always wanted to stay with Kudos every day, solving different cases, discussing about latest mysterious novels, etc. It was until April that he had found out that Kazuha was applying for Teitan University, and she was accepted. It seemed that both Ran and Shizuka had taken a rather important role in persuading Kazuha to go to Tokyo. And then, Heiji's worst nightmare had come; both Shizuka and Kazuha's mother agreed that it was better for them looking after each other in Tokyo.

"I absolutely DISAGREE! Okaasan!" Heiji yelled out loudly, "at last I don't need to see her every day, I don't want her to go to Tokyo!"

"What nonsense are you talking? Don't you worry about a girl living away from home all alone? And I bet that you're the one that will miss her much if you can't see her!" Shizuka continued her housework, while ignoring his son complaint.

"Miss her! Of course not! I'm tired of her bugging me every day! And I think it's good chance to get rid of her if I go to Tokyo. But I don't know who told her to apply the same University, and now we're in the same school again." Heiji was eyeing his mother suspiciously. He was pretty sure that it was his mother being the main force to behind all those things.

"Kazuha-chan would be hurt if she hears these," said Shizuka, "stop complaining, and accept it, my good son!" Heiji could feel that his mother was about to explode if he kept on complaining, so it was wise that he stopped saying anything now.

**XoXo**

Then, just one week before school would start; Heiji was forced to come to Tokyo to have a look at his new apartment by Shizuka. They were in front of a certain new apartment, "wow, that's nice, okaasan!"

"I bet you would like it much more when you've seen it," said Shizuka. "Look at this bedroom, and the queen-sized bed, don't you like it?"

She tried to make Heiji liked more about his new home by showing him around, and then they heard someone entering the apartment. Heiji immediately rushed to the entrance.

"Kazuha? What're you doing here?" Heiji was surprised to see Kazuha and her mother coming to his "new home".

"That's the question I want to ask too? What are you doing in my new home?"

"Your home? This's my _home_!" Heiji noticed that something must be wrong, and then he looked at his mother, "Okaasan! Explained it to me!" Shizuka tried her best to calm her son down, "I've told you before, but you never listen."

"As I've told you before that I'm worried about you living alone in Tokyo," explained Shizuka, "and don't you think it's better to have Kazuha to take care of you here?" She then turned to Kazuha, "and Kazuha-chan, your mother and I worried so much for you to live alone, it's dangerous for a girl to live alone in Tokyo! It's better to have Heiji here to protect you!"

"I don't think that she can take care of me!"

"It's more dangerous for me to live with him!"

Both Heiji and Kazuha responded immediately, rejecting Shizuka's idea.

"Sorry guys, there're nothing could be changed now! It's not easy to find another apartment! And we won't provide financial support to you if you don't live here!" Shizuka then heading towards the door, "we're leaving now, so enjoy your life here!" They had left before Heiji and Kazuha had the chance to complain.

**XoXo**

So Heiji and Kazuha were living together, and they were forced to sleep in the only bed in this home. They were sleeping closed to each other; Heiji stared at Kazuha's sleeping face. "Isn't it better for her to stay quiet all the times," he thought. Although he refused to admit that she looked nice while she was sleeping, and she moved around. Their legs were crossing over each other, and one of the strap on her shoulders was about to fall. She would be gone crazy if she woke up now.

Heiji then decided it was better for him to help her to fasten the button on her top. It was a rather difficult task for him to finish it without touching her body. He finally managed to hold the button in one of his hand, and about to fasten it, but then Kazuha's large green eyes were staring at him. "Heiji, what're you doing?" She then looked at her sleeveless top that was wearing loosely on her body, and Heiji's hands were holding it too! "_Pervert!_ Where're you touching now?" Her face was blushing deeply, and she then gave a clear slap on his face. "Aho!"

**XoXo**

_To be continued……_

_What do you think of it? _**Please Read & Review! **_I wanted to write a fanfic that Heiji and Kazuha, Shinichi and Ran studying college together in Tokyo a long time already! At first there was another option that Kazuha living with Ran, Heiji living with Shinichi, but thinking that it's funnier that Heiji and Kazuha living together! I would try to make Heiji/Kazuha and Shinichi/Ran in a 6:4 ratio, so Shinichi and Ran would definitely appear in next chapter! Hope you like it! I would try to update as soon as possible!_


	2. File 2: East meets West

**File 2: East meets West**

_Ding-dong! _Shinichi and Ran were standing in front of the new apartment of their Osaka's friends. "What took them so long to open the door," complained Shinichi.

"Maybe they're busy right now," said Ran, "or maybe they're really occupied at the moment."

"Or maybe they're too busy making out now," said Shinichi, and Ran's face was flushing right away. He just loved to see her blushed; she looked really beautiful when she was blushing.

"The relationship between Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun isn't that far yet," said Ran, and she then saw that Shinichi was about to press the doorbell again. "Stop, don't press it again! It's rude. Maybe we're interrupting them at this moment."

Shinichi then gently removed Ran's hand on his arm, and pressed her against the wall. "Do you notice that you've just said something that's in contradiction? Maybe we could have some moment of our own now." He was approaching Ran, and their lips were about to touch each other when the door they had been waiting for, finally opened.

"Please don't do anything embarrassing in front of other's home," said Heiji, "don't let my neighbours misunderstand us."

"Hi, Hattori," said Shinichi, "hope that we didn't disturb you two. You looked tired, didn't sleep well last night." He also noticed a rather clear red hand-shaped on his face. He was about to ask about it, but was interrupted by the warm welcome between Kazuha and Ran. He just could not help himself from being jealous, not even a female could touch his girl. When did he become so possessive, wondering Shinichi?

"Hattori-kun, what'd happened to your face?" asked Ran, pointing at the clear red mark on his dark face.

Shinichi thought that he could almost see nerves popping out from Heiji's forehead. "I was hit by a crazy woman on my face," said Heiji, "it's just a little problem."

"Crazy woman? How dare you say that?" Kazuha's immediate response surprised Ran. "You….you…pervert!"

"What did he do to you, Kazuha-chan?" Ran was comforting Kazuha, and she was quite curious what had happened to her Osaka friends. "Don't know if Shinichi did guess it right."

"What did Kudo-kun said?"

"He said that you two are making out," whispered Ran into Kazuha's ear. Both girls were blushing deep on their face.

"Of course not," said Kazuha. She then continued telling Ran what had happened to them last night.

**XoXo**

_ Last Night _

Kazuha was watching the clock on the wall, it read eleven thirty, and it was time to sleep now. She had been watching television since finishing dinner, and Heiji was sitting right beside her. They were both sitting in the only sofa in the living room --- the so-call loveseat was so small that they were forced to sit close to each other. Although this was not the first time they were sitting together, they had never sitting that close. The fact that they were alone just made her heart beating so fast that she was afraid that it would jump out of her chest. She then looked at Heiji at the corner of her eyes, he looked so clam. 'Why am I the only one to be so nervous?' Kazuha said to herself.

"Kazuha! Kazuha," Heiji was yelling loudly in her ears.

"Aho, I'm not deaf!"

"Aho? I've been calling several times already," said Heiji, "and you just ignore me!"

"So what do you want now?"

"It's time to sleep," said Heiji, "or you want to stay here overnight?"

"Of course not," said Kazuha, and she then went to the only bedroom in their new home. She was about to lay down on the new bed, but she then found that Heiji was right beside her also. He even shocked her more as he was already sleeping on the only bed in the room.

"Heiji, what're you doing here?"

"Aho, can't you see? Of course I'm sleeping!" Heiji then moved in a more comfortable position, "I'm tired now, so stop talking and sleep now."

"But where do I sleep if you sleep here?" Kazuha looked around the room, "this is the only bed here."

"Oh well, I don't mind you sleeping here," said Heiji, pointing at the bed.

"Aho! I don't want to sleep with you," Kazuha was blushing deeply.

"Or you may choose to sleep on the sofa," said Heiji, "or even on the floor!"

"Sleeping on the floor? Can't you be a gentleman? Like 'you sleep the bed, I'll go sleeping on the floor.' And that sofa outside are just too small to sleep!"

"I'm so tired today about packing and unpacking stuffs," said Heiji, "and this bed was bought by kaasan, so I've the right to sleep on it first. I already said that I don't mind you sleeping here also. Aren't this gentleman enough?"

"But this is my bed also! I don't want to sleep on the floor!" Kazuha than climbed into the bed, and tried pushing Heiji away. Of course, Heiji would not obey her order, and he just slept on the bed. He even tried to put one of his legs on top of hers.

"Aho! Take off your legs! They're heavy!" Kazuha then tried to draw an imaginary line in the middle of the bed, "don't you ever tried to cross this line!" She knew that she must not lose this fight with him, or else her life here in Tokyo would be horrible --- she did not to be his follower, and listen to his every order anymore.

"What'd happened if I cross it?" said Heiji, while trying to cross the line. Kazuha immediately slapped his hand slightly, "if you dare to cross it at night, I would use my aikido skills on you!"

"Wow! That's scary!" Heiji then turned his back to her, "you don't need to worry! You're not attractive enough for me to attack you in the middle of the night. So good night!" He did not notice her upset face after what he had said to her.

**XoXo**

"And then, you can see what'd happened," said Heiji to Shinichi, "that's an accident and she slapped me hard on my face."

"But you did cross the line," explained Kazuha, "and you're holding me also!"

"Aho! Are you still sleeping? Did you open your eyes? You're the one that had crossed the line! You never know that how bad is your sleeping pose since you're a kid!"

"Oh, a kid," said Shinichi, looking at Heiji with half-mooned eyes. Heiji then noticed that he had said something stupid.

"Hey, Kudo," said Heiji, "what're you doing here today?"

"Oh, just pay a visit to my friend, and to see if you two had adapted life in Tokyo," said Shinichi in a cheerful voice.

"We've just come here," said Heiji, "and I don't think there're much difference here and Osaka. Ah, but I need your help right now!" Heiji suddenly remembered one thing, "Please bring us to the nearest furniture store."

"You can't wait to decorate your new love nest already," said Shinichi.

"Aho! We need another bed, so that we don't need to sleep together tonight," explained Heiji, "and I don't want my face got slapped again!"

"Right! I don't want to be hugged by him again!"

"Oh, Hattori-kun hugged you?" Ran asked curiously.

"Hey, why're you two coming here today?" Heiji was trying to change their conversation.

"Ah, forget to tell you two! Ran will start to live alone by herself, at the building right cross here," said Shinichi, pointing to a building right across the window outside their living room. "You see, we can spy on you two with binoculars. So don't do anything bad, Hattori!"

"Aho! Don't do anything stupid at nee-chan's home," said Heiji, "or I'll call her father to come here."

"Don't call otoosan, finally okaasan agree to live with him again!"

"Aren't we going to the furniture shop? Let's go now," said Kazuha.

**XoXo**

_To be continued……_

_File Two is finally updated! **Please Read and Review! **Shinichi and Ran finally appeared! What do you think? Hope you all like it! _Next chapter --- college life finally started for Heiji, Kazuha, Shinichi and Ran. Perhaps…Love?!


	3. File 3: Perhaps…Love

**File 3: Perhaps…Love**

Kazuha was looking at the mirror over and over again; she had untied her usual ponytail on her head, and changing it into some new hairstyle. It was her first day to university; she wanted to be different with her high school-look. She wanted to look more mature, she wanted to impress _him. _She was still unsatisfied with her new hair, so she decided maybe it was better to let all her hair down, just putting two hairclips on each side.

"Kazuha, you've been in the bathroom for almost an hour," said Heiji, and he was already impatiently knocking the door, "if you don't come out at once, I'll open the door now!"

"Aho, wait," said Kazuha, "don't you know that the lock for the bathroom was broken. Okay, I'm coming."

"I thought that you get drowned in the toilet," said Heiji, "what took you so long?"

"What stupid thing are you talking about? Just go to your toilet!"

Heiji noticed something different about Kazuha, but he just could not tell what it was until he saw the ribbon that was left on the countertop. "Kazuha, you've forgotten your ribbon!"

"Oh, I don't want to make my hair in a ponytail again, just want to change a different hairstyle for the upcoming college life!" Kazuha turned her head around, so that Heiji could see more clearly. "What do you think? Is it good?" She was giving him a bright smile that he always found that was irresistible (although he would never admit it).

She looked different or maybe nice too, but he just could not explain the mixed feelings inside his heart. He did not like it, and he had a really bad feeling for it too. The only word that could come out from his mouth was "weird!"

"What? Weird is the only word that you can say?"

Heiji just ignored her words, and continued, "by the way, let's go to school separately. I won't drive you to school on my motorcycle; I don't want to cause any unnecessary rumors about us in school. So I'm leaving now, and you would leave five minutes later."

"What? Rumors?"

"Like we're couples, or we're living together! Aho!"

"But we're living together," said Kazuha, "who cares about rumors!"

"Aho! That can be really annoying! And I really don't want to be teased about our relationship; I'd enough in Osaka already."

"Eh, I see," said Kazuha, "but I still don't remember the way to school yet!"

"You could call nee-chan, she just lived right across," said Heiji, "she would be too happy to help you. Okay, see you in school!" He had already left to the elevator, leaving a puzzled Kazuha waiting for five whole minutes.

**XoXo**

Heiji went to the Kudo's house to try to see if Shinichi could go to school together with him. However, when he was there, Shinichi had left already. He was finally at the entrance of Teitan University, a place that he would spent for at least four years. Four years of life with Kudo, solving different cases together, just the thought of it was enough to make Heiji excited. At last, he caught a glimpse of a young man with the usual angle on his hair --- that was Kudo Shinichi. He was surrounded by a group of fan girls already. "Hey, Kudo!"

"Hattori! You're finally here," said Shinichi, "we've been waiting for you!" It was until now that Heiji could see that Ran and Kazuha were there also. Heiji noticed that Shinichi and Ran were holding hands together. "You two don't need to stick together all the time," said Heiji, "not everyone could stand it!"

"Baka, who cares about them?" Both Shinichi and Ran were blushing slightly.

"Hattori-kun, how could you left Kazuha-chan to go to school alone," said Ran, "she can't remember the way yet!"

"I just want to make her more independent," explained Heiji, "but it seems no use."

"Aho! You didn't say that this morning," said Kazuha, "you…"

"Oh, Kazuha isn't it time for you and nee-chan to go to class," said Heiji immediately, "don't be late on your first day! See you soon!" He grabbed Shinichi's arms and left at once.

"Kazuha-chan, Hattori-kun is acting weird today," said Ran suspiciously.

After Kazuha told Ran everything Heiji had said in the morning, Ran had finally agreed with Kazuha that he was a big _AHO. _"He's so mean, Kazuha-chan," said Ran, "I think that you're the only person in the world that could stand him!"

"I've my own way to deal with him," said Kazuha, "also; I don't like too many rumors and teased around by everyone. So I don't argue with him this time."

"But, Kazuha-chan," said Ran, "don't you really want to turn rumors into real? I mean, don't you want to really start a relationship with Hattori-kun? Like me and Shinichi."

"Of course, I would love to make it real," said Kazuha, "but if I'm the only person, I can't do anything about it." Kazuha was almost crying at the last few words.

"Don't worry," said Ran, "Sonoko would be here soon, she's good at dealing relationship. Let's ask if she had any great ideas to deal with your Hattori-kun!"

"He isn't mine," said Kazuha.

**XoXo**

"Hattori, what'd happened between you and Toyama?" Shinichi asked. "She called Ran early this morning, and that make us can't go to school together!"

Heiji then told him what he had said in the morning, "rumors could be annoying!"

"I see," said Shinichi, "but this is Tokyo, not Osaka. People here won't know that you and Toyama are best friends, or maybe actually you two are couples. You may not want to admit it, but you know that she's a nice girl, and she looks pretty too. Aren't you afraid that there're other guys that want to date with Toyama? Don't you mind seeing Toyama going out with other guys? Isn't it better to have some rumors instead?"

"I've said millions of time already that Kazuha and I are just childhood friends, nothing more," said Heiji, "but since both our mothers had told me to look after her, I won't let her to go out with any guys without my approval."

"So you allow her to go out once she gets your approval? What kind of guys would you let her to go out?" Shinichi was quite interested on Heiji's answer.

"Of course he must be at least the same level with me," said Heiji, then he started to imagine Kazuha going out with a certain guy, but he could not stand it. He shook his head a bit, so that the imaginary scene disappeared in his head, "but I still think that it's better for Kazuha not to going out with anyone during her four-years here. I don't want anyone to distract her from school. You know, she's not smart as us, it's better for her to spend more time studying."

"You just talked like her guardian," said Shinichi, "if that's what you think, I can't say anymore, but you need to be careful though." He already turning his head around and showed Heiji to look at the direction where the girls were coming. One…two…three…four, Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha, and someone he did not know --- a guy that was talking cheerfully with Kazuha.

**XoXo**

Nakata Shinji, 19, Teitan University student, had just come from Sapporo to study here. He was taking some courses with the girls, and they were his first friends here. "Hi, I'm Nakata Shinji, I'm coming from Sapporo," said Shinji.

"This is Ran's boyfriend," said Sonoko, "Kudo Shinichi, the famous detective here."

"Nice to meet you," said Shinichi.

"Oh, I know you already, you're really famous, and I saw you on TV!"

"And this is Hattori Heiji."

"You look familiar too," said Shinji, "wondering where I saw you before."

"Of course he's familiar," said Kazuha.

"I remember! I saw you on TV when interviewing Kudo Shinichi about the case on how he destroyed the Black Organization. You're his assistant!"

"Assistant?" Nerves were already popping out of Heiji's forehead.

"No, he isn't just an assistant," explained Kazuha, "Heiji is also a famous detective in Osaka; he had helped the Osaka police to solve lots of cases already."

"Oh, sorry about that," said Shinji. "I'll do more research next time."

"Let's introduce once more," said Heiji, "Hattori Heiji, detective from Osaka."

"Nice to meet you," said Shinji, he held his hand out to shake hands with Heiji. But Heiji instead of holding his hand out, he had his arm around Kazuha's shoulders. "One more thing to add, this is _my girl_," said Heiji, "I'm _his boyfriend_." His last words just shocked everyone there including Kazuha.

**XoXo**

_To be continued……_

_File Three is finally updated. What's actually thinking in Heiji's mind? **Please Read and Review! All the reviews received are appreciated.**_ _Did anyone notice the name of this fanfic "ENDLESS STORY" is a song, a really nice song from Nana the movie, sings by Reira starring Ito Yuna. The title of this file is another song from a Korean Drama --- Princess Hours. _Next File --- Heiji & Kazuha, Shinichi & Ran, the hottest couples in Teitan University?!


	4. File 4: Truth

**File 4: Truth**

"_His boyfriend_? Don't you mean her boyfriend?" Shinichi was trying to correct Heiji's words, although his eyes were obviously laughing at Heiji.

"Right, I'm her boyfriend, so don't you dare to date her, or having any weird ideas on her." Heiji's face was blushing deeply about the stupid mistake that he had just made. "Introduction had finished. See you tomorrow, Kudo!" He then grabbed Kazuha's hand tightly in his, and heading towards where his motorcycle had parked. To Kazuha's surprise, he even put on the helmet gently on her head. "Okay, let's go home," said Heiji, "remember to hold me tight!"

Heiji and Kazuha disappeared on the motorcycle, leaving the others staring at them blankly. "What'd happened?" "When did Kazuha started to be Heiji's girlfriend?" Ran asked Shinichi in a low voice. "I don't know either," said Shinichi, "maybe he had decided just now!"

**XoXo**

Kazuha's mind was blanked; she could not remember clearly how she returned home. All she could remember was that Heiji told the others suddenly that she was now his girlfriend, and she remembered vaguely that how he gently put the helmet on her head and brought her home. She was now seating on the sofa, thinking hard on what Heiji was going to do. Or did he eat something wrong today? Or was he sick?

"Hey, Kazuha," said Heiji, breaking the silence, "are you listening to me? Don't I tell you so many times that stop day-dreaming? Listen carefully to others!"

"Okay, okay," said Kazuha, "what do you want to say?" Her face flushed slightly, wondering if Heiji was going to confess to her.

"I just want to say something about what I've said recently," said Heiji, his face blushed slightly, but thanks for his dark-coloured skin, it was not visible. "I think that I need to clear things up a bit. Eh…"

"Huh?" Kazuha just could not stop her heart beating so fast that it almost jumped out of her chest.

"Since both our parents had told me to take good care about you in Tokyo here, I need to look after you," said Heiji nervously, "and you don't know that people in Tokyo here aren't as naïve as you, you'll be the one usually in trouble and suffer in the end. So, I think that this is the best solution to prevent you from meeting some stupid guys at school."

"So you solution is?"

Heiji took a deep breath before continuing, "Let you pretend to be my girlfriend, we act as a couple at school, so no more stupid guys will be bugging you all day long!"

"But I don't think that's a problem at all," said Kazuha, trying to hide her disappointment, "and I don't think that we pretend to be a couple is a good solution at all."

"Aho! I've decided so no objection!"

"But how could we act like a couple at school, we never know how do we suppose to be a couple!"

"No need to worry, we have a 'model couple' nearby," said Heiji.

**XoXo**

"Hey, Kazuha, you need to wait for me," said Heiji, asking Kazuha who was walking in front to slow down a bit. "Look at there," his head tilting towards Shinichi and Ran, "that's how a couple should look." He then held Kazuha's hand tightly in his, and their fingers were crossing each other. Kazuha was blushed slightly, "oh, so they're the _model couple _that you're referring."

"Right!" He then observed them carefully to see if there were any other small actions that they could mimic. Shinichi and Ran were walking closer to each other now, and Shinichi's arm was wrapping around Ran's waist loosely. Heiji then noticed his hand was caressing her waist, moving his hand up and down gently. Shinichi then whispered something in Ran's ear that made her giggled slightly. Heiji was too busy looking at the lovely couple; he did not notice that Kazuha had been calling him several times already. "Heiji," called Kazuha once again, and he finally gave her a response.

"Kazuha, what's it?" Heiji was looking at her questionably, not knowing why she was suddenly calling him.

"Your hand," whispered Kazuha, her face was red as tomato now.

"Huh?" Heiji still could not understand it, looking Kazuha puzzledly. She then pointed at the side of her chest; he then saw a dark coloured hand was hugging around her. He thought that he had gotten in touch with something soft near her chest.

Heiji was flushing slightly, and thanked to his dark coloured skin, it was not easily noticed by anyone. He moved his hand down quickly, so that he was not touching anywhere he was not supposed to get in contact. "Sorry," whispered Heiji into Kazuha's ear, "I don't mean to….you know. I'm just looking at Kudo, maybe to concentrate on it, so..." He was trying to explain to her that was just _an accident_. Kazuha just nodded her head slightly, and said, "I've a lecture now, I need to go."

"Eh, bye!" He then took off his arm around her, "oh, wait, I'll wait for you at the cafeteria at noon, is that okay?"

"Sure, see you then!" Heiji looked at her leaving to the lecture hall; he had a weird lonely feeling when she had gone. He then looked at his hand; he missed her warmth of her body. It was not usual of him having this kind of feeling; maybe he was too tired lately.

**XoXo**

Kazuha had just entered the lecture hall, and her arms were immediately grabbed by Ran and Sonoko. "Kazuha-chan, tell us what'd happened?" Ran asked immediately. "How dare you say we're friends, and not telling us anything about it?" Sonoko added.

Kazuha sighed, and found a seat at the corner, started telling them what Heiji had told her last night. "We're just pretending to be dating; we're just childhood friends, that's it. It's impossible for Heiji to confess to me."

"Wait, that's not impossible now," said Sonoko. "Actually this's a good chance for you two to have a change in your relationship. And this depends on how well you're." Sonoko was looking at Kazuha with half-mooned eyes.

"Sonoko, stop letting us wait, just tell us right away," said Ran, "Kazuha-chan was upset already, we should help her!"

"You've watched lots of dramas or movies already, right?" Sonoko started explaining her idea, "especially those love and romance dramas." Both Ran and Kazuha nodded their heads immediately, and Sonoko continued, "there're lots of actors and actresses fall in love with each other in real life after finished shooting the drama. They can't withdraw from the drama world."

"But they're not actors," said Ran. "Hattori-kun would feel weird and suspect her if Kazuha-chan overacts as his girlfriend."

"Kazuha, this's up to you," said Sonoko, "if you behave more like his real girlfriend, then he maybe getting more use to you, and then you two will finally becoming real couples."

"How can I do that?" Kazuha was looking at them in confusion.

"You're not a little girl anymore, of course you know how to seduce a man," said Sonoko, looking at her with half-moon eyes. "Holding each other hands, hugging each other, kissing, etc." Kazuha's face flushed deeply and said, "I can't do this, it's so embarrassing."

"If you really want to have a change in your relationship with Hattori-kun, that isn't embarrassing at all," said Sonoko, "Ran, let's skip class together and go shopping, we need to get some new clothes for Kazuha. You need to wear clothes that are more feminine and mature, so that you can attract your Hattori-kun."

"But Heiji had told me to meet him in café after class," said Kazuha, "I'm sure that Heiji won't do anything stupid because of a girl is wearing sexy clothes."

"Kazuha-chan, I think that you just need to coordinate with Hattori to act as a couple is enough," said Ran, "and then he will like any actors in romantic drama to fall for you, just as Sonoko had said. No need to seducing him! He'll soon find out how nice it will be to have you as his real girlfriend."

**XoXo**

Heiji and Shinichi were waiting for the girls to meet with them at the cafeteria for lunch. Shinichi gave a welcoming hug immediately when Ran was here finally. Heiji was about to complain to Kazuha about what taking her so long, but he was quite surprised to see Shinji was with the girls. "Why're you here?"

"We've just met so we invited him to eat lunch together," said Kazuha.

"So that's why you come fifteen minutes late!"

"It's only fifteen minutes, that's no need to complain!" Heiji and Kazuha started again their daily arguing.

Shinji was staring the two of them amazingly, and asked, "Were they like this all the time?"

Both Ran and Shinichi nodded their heads promptly, "that's their hobby."

"They're weird," said Shinji, "they didn't look like a couple at all. When did you two start dating?"

Heiji and Kazuha stopped arguing as soon as Shinji asked the question, "of course we're a couple, can't you see?" Heiji immediately had his arm around Kazuha's shoulders, making her leaning closer to him. He then even surprised everyone by kissing slightly on Kazuha's cheek. She was blushing slightly, and that made Shinji looking at them more suspiciously, "Toyama-san, shouldn't you be getting used to kissing with Hattori-kun? Your face is red as apple right now."

"Aho! She's just too shy!" Heiji then whispered into Kazuha's ear, "hey, don't you remember that we're 'couples', so act as my girlfriend now."

"We can't wait to see each other every time," said Heiji. "We're the best here, if the Kudos isn't here."

"You're so confident," said Shinji, "so why don't you two enter TCC?"

"Huh? TCC? What's that?"

"Teitan Couple Competition, it'll choose the best couples in Teitan University," explained Sonoko, "I would love to enter if Makoto is here. It's too bad that he isn't here, so I've helped Ran and her hubby to enter instead."

"Sonoko! I don't remember that Shinichi and I are in the competition," said Ran, "and he's not _my hubby_!"

"Why not entering it? You could win those attractive grand prizes! Coupons from all the best restaurant in Tokyo, season pass to the Tropical Land, one night at the honeymoon suite in a five-star hotel!"

"That's attractive; no wonder so many people entering the contest," said Shinji, "so wanna enter too, Hattori-kun?"

"The coupons from the entire restaurant in Tokyo, I want that too," said Heiji, showing interests to the contest. "I've always wanted to try all the best food in Tokyo."

"So enter it now," said Sonoko, "either one of them could win it!"

"But Heiji," said Kazuha, trying to stop Heiji entering the competition as she knew that she would be in _big trouble_, but he just did not listen to her.

"Okay, we'll enter it," said Heiji, "Kudo, I won't lose to you!"

**XoXo**

Kazuha was about to go back to the bedroom after enjoying a nice hot water bath, but she was stopped when Heiji asked her to come to seat next to him on the sofa. "Kazuha, we need to discuss about the contest," said Heiji.

"Right, I want to talk about it too," said Kazuha, "we should withdraw the competition now. We aren't couples, we can't win it, and so it's better to withdraw it now."

"Aho! I've decided already, and it's too late to withdraw now," said Heiji, "that's why we need to practice for the contest now!"

"What practice?"

"I get the info about the contest from Kudo," said Heiji, "and we need to be ready for the preliminary round!"

"So what's it?"

"It calls **_Kiss300_**," continued Heiji, "the couples need to kiss for at least _300 seconds_ as a proof that they're real couples. There're too many fake couples were attracted by the grand prizes, so it's a bit strict on qualification!"

"**WHAT?** 300 seconds, that means 5 minutes," said Kazuha, her face blushed slightly, "no way! We aren't dating now and…" without waiting for Kazuha to finish her sentence, Heiji kissed her lips quickly. Kazuha pushed him away quickly, "Aho, I'm not ready for my first ever real kiss yet!"

"But I've remembered that we've actually kissed before," said Heiji, "when we're a kid, so this isn't our _first kiss_. And it's not even last for 5 seconds, how can we qualify?"

Heiji ignored any further objections from Kazuha, and one of his hands was already around her waist, the other hand was at the back of her neck, pressing her lips toward his.

**XoXo**

_To be continued……_

_Sorry for the late update, it should have been up two months before, but I'm moving home recently, too busy in packing and unpacking stuffs. Also too busy in moving my homepage too, feel free to go and have a look! **Please Read and Review! Thanks for anyone that had reviewed before, and thanks for telling me I've made a mistake last time about Heiji saying "his boyfriend". I've type it wrong, but then found out that it's more funny to leave it this way!**_ Next File --- Teitan Couple Competition! Who will win it?


	5. File 5: losin’

**File 5: losin'**

Kazuha's mind was blank; she had never thought of her _first real kiss _with Heiji would happen in this way, the sequence was just wrong. She had imagined many times already, how Heiji finally confessed to her, how they kiss each other. Now, they were still not a couple yet, but he was kissing her right now. She was trying to push Heiji away at the beginning, but all her resistance had gone soon after he deepened his kiss on her. Her hands had betrayed her by hanging around Heiji's neck and pushing him towards her. She felt that her back started burning; a pair of heated hands was caressing her bare back gently. 'No, wait, hands caressing her back!' Kazuha's consciousness was brought back by the intimate contact that she had never experienced before. She tried to move back, but realized that she was already on her back lying on the sofa. Heiji was right on top of her, and their legs were crossing over each other.

Kazuha at last managed to push Heiji a few centimeters away, and stopped him from continued kissing her, "Heiji," said Kazuha in a low voice, her face was blushing deeply that Heiji found out that she could be attractive some times. "Huh?" He was about to continue kissing but stopped once again by Kazuha. There was an unsatisfactory look on his face about the desire that was not fulfilled. "Where're your hands touching?" Heiji looked at the red-faced girl underneath; her sleeveless top was being pulled upward, showing the bare skin of her belly. He then realized that one of his hands was completely under her back, while the other was still at the back of her neck. He was still wondering when did they start to be in such an intimate position, and his eyes were staring hard the eye-catching body underneath.

"Aho! Where're your eyes looking at?" Kazuha was trying to pull her top down to cover herself completely, "and take off your hands too!"

"Sorry, I don't know why it's there, it moves on it own." He was about to take his hand away but then he stopped suddenly and said, "Kazuha, do you remember to take the time? How long had we kissed?"

"Aho, you're the one who start first, how could I remember the time?"

"Oh well, I think we need to kiss again so that I could take the time," said Heiji and he started approaching Kazuha once again. Kazuha was quick enough to cover his mouth before he could do anything, "aho, get off away from me at once!" Looking at Kazuha leaving the sofa, Heiji was looking at his hand confusedly. He must admit that Kazuha had soft and smooth skin, and that he just wanted to touch more of it. He then shook his head a bit; he tried to turn himself into detective mode, distracting himself from any lustful thoughts. 'Her back is sure smooth as silk, and I couldn't feel anything else, could that be…'

Heiji then asked probably the stupidest question in his life, "Kazuha, you didn't wear bra, did you?" Kazuha's face was red as tomato now, "_HENTAI!_" She then slapped hard on his face, and returned to her bedroom right away. Heiji left shocked, seated on the sofa alone, and at least he had made a correct guess, given Kazuha's reaction.

**XoXo**

On the day of Teitan Couple Competition, Sonoko and Shinji was waiting eagerly for the result of the preliminary round in the cafeteria. They finally saw Kazuha and Ran entering. "How is it?" Both Sonoko and Shinji could not wait for the result. Ran was smiling cheerfully, "of course, Shinichi and I could pass the preliminary round easily."

"How about you and Hattori?"

Kazuha nodded her head slightly and said, "We passed also."

"So you two finally kiss," said Sonoko. "Is that your first kiss? I'm quite worried that you two can't kiss that long."

"We've practiced it at home," whispered Kazuha.

"What? So you two are kissing….are there anymore? Did you two finally do something that real couples are doing?"

"Of course not," said Kazuha, blushing deeply for what Sonoko was referring, "just kissing, that's it."

"But at least this is a large step forward for you and Hattori," said Ran.

"Right, maybe he's addicted to your lips now, and want to kiss you all the time," said Sonoko teasingly.

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?" Shinichi and Heiji had joined them finally after preparations for the first round of the competition. "It's time for us to go now, Ran," said Shinichi.

"Let's go," said Heiji, and he grabbed Kazuha's arm at once. His face flushed slightly after overhearing their conversations, especially the last words from Sonoko. He thanked his dark-coloured skin from the bottom of his heart for the first time as it was difficult for others to notice him blushing. "Kazuha, the first round is just a Q & A format to ask questions about us to see how we understand each other, like favourite food, hobbies, etc"

"That's easy, we know each other so well," said Kazuha, giving him a confidence smile. "We've met each other since we're four."

"Let's hope we do well," said Heiji, "and remember we must beat the Kudos, they could win this round easily. We need to do our best to go to the final!"

**XoXo**

"Congratulations! You're great!" said Sonoko, "Ran and Shinichi get the only perfect score in the second round!"

"But Hattori-kun and Kazuha are great too," said Shinji, "they just get one question wrong."

"By the way, what kind of question that our great detective from Osaka and his girlfriend could make it wrong?" Shinichi asked.

"Just some measurement problem," mumbled Heiji.

"Huh? I can't hear you."

"The question asked us about each other body measurement," said Heiji, "how could we know the answer of such a stupid question? Don't tell me that you two know the answer too."

"Baka! Of course we know," said Shinichi, he then whispered into Heiji's ears, "You two are couples already; you can take the measurement yourself! The most accurate way is using your hands as the measuring tape. You need to know it, it maybe useful in the latter round."

"Aho! How could I do that? Kazuha would kill me," said Heiji.

"Shinichi, it's time for us to change," said Ran, grabbing Shinichi's arm, "we need to be ready for the obstacle race. Kazuha-chan, we need to go now."

_In front of the changing rooms_

Hattori Heiji was thinking seriously how he could get Kazuha's body measurement in the Kudo's way. He knew his arm length, the size of his hands, but the problem was how he could possibly touch Kazuha without her getting angry or even noticing. While Heiji was still moving his hands up and down, the door of the changing room was opened suddenly. Kazuha was right in front of him, and his hands were just a centimeter away of her bust.

Kazuha was shocked to see Heiji waiting for her, and his hands were right in front of her surprised her more. "Heiji, what're you doing here?" asked Kazuha, her face blushed slightly.

"Eh, nothing," said Heiji, smiled embarrassingly, "just thinking about the question that I just got it wrong, but you know my measurement, so I was thinking if I could ask…this maybe useful later on."

"Whaa…" Kazuha's face was red as tomato now, but she still managed to whisper the answer into Heiji's ears. "Is that okay?"

**XoXo**

"What's this?" Heiji was looking at the red string that tied around the wrist of his and Kazuha's.

"This can't be break, or you'll lose for the obstacle race," said Shinichi, "you need to make sure that it's still tying on each other when you past the three checkpoints, and at the end of the race."

On your mark, can set, BOOM! The race start, and suddenly an aggressive-looking couple were running towards them, and Shinichi quickly moved Ran towards him to prevent them knocking her. Heiji also held tight Kazuha's hand, and taking good care of the red string, did not want it to break right at the beginning.

Finally, Heiji and Kazuha were at the last checkpoints, and all they need to do was Kazuha feeding Heiji the bowl of grapes there. The only problem was that they needed to do this mouth-to-mouth.

"Kazuha," said Heiji, "what're you waiting for? It's just a simple task. Kudo had left already, and there're more people coming on the way."

"A simple task? Saying is much easier than doing," complained Kazuha.

"There're only about ten grapes, so do it quickly now," said Heiji, "don't be shy."

"I'm not shy," said Kazuha, "you're right, it's just a small task, and I could finish it in no time."

Kazuha had almost finished feeding Heiji the bowl of grapes, and this was the last one. She started to be regret to be in this competition, no, actually she was regretted at the beginning. While her mind was wondering elsewhere, the grape was about to fall off. Her tongue moved quickly, trying to prevent the grape from falling. Simultaneously, Heiji was doing the same thing, and their tongues were in contact by accident. Impulses were sent through both of their spines. Their hearts were thumping so loudly that they thought that everyone around could hear it.

Fortunately, Heiji managed to finish the last grape, and they past the last check point. At the end, Shinichi and Ran, Heiji and Kazuha become two of the last three couples that were able to be in the final of Teitan Couple Competition.

**XoXo**

"Who're the other couple?" Shinji asked.

"They're the legendary couples that had won all three champions of the Teitan Couple Competition," explained Sonoko, "Tsukasa and Tsukushi senpai, they aim to win their last competition this year before graduation."

"So it's still too soon to predict whole will win in the end," said Shinji. "What'll be in the final?"

"Each couple will be assigned a different task, and everyone in Teitan here could vote for them after their performances," said Sonoko, "at the end who got the highest vote will be the champion!"

"They're going to announce each of the tasks now, let's wait and see!"

"Tsukasa, Tsukushi --- Latin dance, Heiji, Kazuha --- Cooking, Shinichi, Ran --- piano and singing."

"What, singing?" Everyone knew that Kudo Shinichi could not sing well, this would be a difficult task for them. "Ran will be playing the piano, while Shinichi need to sing a song."

All three couples would have an hour of preparation. Shinichi and Ran, Tsukasa and Tsukushi would perform their task respectively, and then Heiji and Kazuha needed to have their food ready at the end. "Heiji, if you want to win, you need to listen to my orders," said Kazuha, "you know that you're a disaster in kitchen."

"Alright, madam," said Heiji obediently.

**XoXo**

Tsukasa and Tsukushi had just finished their almost-perfect dance, and they received strong applause from almost everyone in Teitan. Then Shinichi and Ran were ready to perform their song while Heiji and Kazuha were still busily cooking the food. It was a big surprise as Shinichi could finish singing the song without one single mistake.

"This must be a love miracle!"

"The power of love!"

Shinichi was so glad that Ran was such a great pianist that she could play the notes that Shinichi could sing well, and made it into nice melody too.

Heiji and Kazuha then presented their delicious food to everyone. And now it was time for all the students to vote. At the end, Shinichi/Ran, Heiji/Kazuha got the same vote, and they were the highest votes too. The judges then decided to use the results from the first two rounds to choose the winning couples.

"This year the winner for the Teitan Couple is…"

Everyone was waiting eagerly for the result, "Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran! They'll receive the entire grand prize in this competition!"

"Congratulations, Kudo!" said Heiji, "you two are great, especially the song that you sing! We'll win it the next year!"

**XoXo**

_To be continued……_

Sorry for the late update, too busy recently, but I won't give up for this story! I know that the ending of this chapter is a bit rush...but maybe I'll change it a bit when I've more time in the future! Next chapter --- more love love scene between Heiji and Kazuha, Shinichi and Ran!


End file.
